Eat The Rude
by ElcinYigitoglu
Summary: Dr. Lecter attends a high society party and finds himself a new meal.


It was the night. The annual party night at the big house. On that night, highly priced escorts would come, excellent quality food and wine would be served alongside. The right kind of party for the spoiled but well educated high society, who were in search for a different kind of fun. All the rich white males would be there; Tom Rothman, Mehmet Oz, Gary Small and much more. Most of them were involved in criminal activities like drug dealing, money laundering, slave trades... Most of them were married but every man came alone or with a plus one. Except for one, Mortred Williams. He was involved with slavery and he would come with a different slave girl every year. This time, he came with a mid-height brunette girl who he kept calling Alicia but only god knew what her real name was.

The guests were arriving, and the party was getting started. Main building was for the rich men in sharp clothes drinking wine and talking about work, the other small building was for the escorts and it was a bit far from the main building. As the guests kept coming, the fake laughers started to increase and override the other voices. Most of the men were showing off their goods; some of them were showing off their watches, cars, wives or even their new mistresses. But Mortred was all about showing off his new slave and how he trained it so well. He would make her do terrible stuff just to humiliate her, he would purposely spill champagne on the floor and tell her to lick it clean or he would tell her to fetch him a food item just so he could rub it in her face and he would constantly shout 'if those escorts won't do your freaky, Alicia here will do it for free' then kick the helpless girl to the floor. All the guests were used to him treating his slaves like this and hell, some even liked it but there was one guest this time that had no tolerance for the rude: Dr. Hannibal Lecter. It was his first time here and he had accepted the invitation only because he thought this would be a party full of sophisticated promising meat and so far, he was quite happy with the result. He tried to take his mind from the rude man's noise by talking to other people but that didn't work so well. He decided to talk with the rude man.

"Good evening, Mr. Williams, I'm Hannibal Lecter," he introduced himself with his killer elegance.

"Oh hi, Mr. Lecter, I was looking forward to meeting with you. You are a psychiatrist, right? Some say I could use a therapy, but I can't see why," he took a sip of his drink before laughing and hitting on Hannibal's right arm. Hannibal kept looking at his face and thought Mr. Williams could be a nice meal if Hannibal hasn't eaten already.

"Ah yes, I am, Mr. Williams," Hannibal said then the strong scent of the girl hit his nose. She had entered the room fixing her clothes after some guy, and her scent entered the room with her. Hannibal was able the smell her from across the room but as she came closer he picked up the deeper layers to her scent. Dirt, food, blood, semen and a good quality perfume after the cheap body wash lotion. She had cleaned up for this evening, but it wasn't just enough to keep all this from Hannibal. Hannibal took a glimpse of her.

"And if you think you need one too one day, I'll be more than happy to help you," and gave him his card. Mortred took the card and smirket at Hannibal, "Oh, if you want a ride with her Doctor, you don't even have to ask just take her and do what you like. But make sure to bring her alive in the end." And shook her shoulder but she looked like she was in some sort of trance because of Hannibal's stare. She was seeing some different kind of evil in there and she knew she had seen so many kinds of evil.

Hannibal took his eyes away and smiled to Mortred and said, "Thanks for your kind offer, Mr. Williams, but I'd rather not."

"Oh, then you're into some different kind of meat. Well, that's a shame I don't have the right things for that." Mortred said to Hannibal with a pinch of despise in his tone. Hannibal just looked at him, smiled and walked away.

As the hours passed, the drunken rich folks started to pay more attention to music. Seemed like they have discussed every work-related topic and now with alcohol taking it's effect, they were either starting to slow dance with their mistresses or eat at the corners. William's girl was nowhere to be seen and so was Mortred himself. One could easily think they were out doing whatever all the others' done to her. Although regular guests knew what was happening. If they were paying any attention anyway. The absence of them both has really caught his attention. As far as Hannibal knew, Mortred would never use the things that others have used.

"And this is the story behind why I gave up going to a summer country every year!" said, the real estate billionaire Nicholas Dewray and was followed by the laughs of the others listening the story. The conversation went on but Dewray realized Hannibal was a bit spaced off.

"What's bothering you, Mr. Lecter?" he asked.

"Do you happen to know where Mr. Williams and Alicia have gone to?" Hannibal asked back, not taking his eyes off from searching the room. After a moment of silence in confusion, Dewray answered;

"Oh, of course! You're talking about the slave girl!" he finally understood what Hannibal was referring to with 'Alicia'.

"Yes. The slave girl." Hannibal answered him and turned his fierce stare to Nicholas's face. Backing off from this sudden feeling of danger, Nicholas continued;

"Every year Mr. Williams cleans off his slaves before the music starts. And brings them back as if they were never touched by another man. Can you believe it? He tries to -or at least used to- sell them to the highest bidder. But of course, no one wants to pay for an overused free sample." He started laughing. Expecting Hannibal to do the same but Hannibal just stood there. Breaking his joy Nicholas continued in a more serious manner. "So he just gives them away to anyone who wants to take but usually no one ever takes the girl." And took a sip of his drink before joining the conversation he just left.

Hannibal left the circle and started waiting for Mortred and Alicia to come back. In the middle of a discussion about whether investment into democrats or into republicans was more profitable, Hannibal thought to himself; so far, Mortred seemed like an excellent main dish and he could make a few different appetizers out of her.

Not so long after, the duo came in from the main door. No one noticed them but Hannibal. He went up to Mortred to start a conversation.

"Ah here you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, Mr. Williams!"

Mortred nodded to Alicia,"Oh, I had a gift to pack, Mr. Lecter," then gave into his curiousity, "Why were you looking for me?"

"It's about her, actually. I was wondering if I could take her for a dance?" Hannibal asked. Mortred was, in fact, a bit surprised. No one had ever asked him if they could dance with one of his slaves before. This could be the gentlest thing the poor slaves was asked to do.

"Uh, of course! The floor is yours." He allowed them.

"Thanks." Hannibal lifted his left arm in front of himself to ask Alicia for the dance. She was still feeling something was seriously off about this man. But she couldn't tell what.

"Do you know how to dance?" Hannibal asked as they walked to the dance floor.

"My grandmother try to teach me when I was little, Sir," her English was broken.

"It's really quite simple, just follow my moves, and you don't have to call me that." Hannibal started to dance slowly, "Where did your grandmother and you live?"

She was caught by surprise since no one has ever asked this to her the whole night, "Aleppo, Syria."

"How long have you been bought and sold like this?" Hannibal asked, looking into her eyes.

Being entranced as she is, she didn't even realize the words falling out; "5 years in America and 2,5 years in Syria. When the ISIS reign."

"What would you say if I told you I am going to take you from him?" he asked, keeping the eye contact.

"I don't have a say in this."

"He wasn't kidding when he said he trained you well after all." He broke the eye contact.

She didn't respond.

"What would you say if I told you I am going to kill him? And don't give me the same answer, act as you have a say."

After a moment of pause she replied; "Nothing, if you did after you taking me from him."

"Good." They kept dancing silently for a few more minutes as he planned the details in his mind. Hannibal stopped and showed the way to Mortred with his arm and said, Wwould you mind?" they went up to Mortred's circle.

"I heard you were giving away your slaves every year." Hannibal said to Mortred.

"Yes, I do. Are you interested?" Mortred seemed happy. It was the first time anybody asked in years.

"I am, yes. Can I have you over for a dinner as my way of thanking you?" Hannibal answered and smiled.

"Of course, is the next Friday okay for you?" Mortred asked.

"Couldn't be better." Hannibal said and left the party with Alicia by his side.


End file.
